DMMD: When the Sun Sets (MinAo)
by Kirimizi
Summary: Aoba has been acting just a tad bit weird lately and Mink is intrigued to figure out why before his thoughts get the best of him. What could Aoba possibly be keeping from Mink?


Worry went throughout Mink's mind all day and even at the beginning of the evening. It seemed he was being avoided by Aoba for no specific reason..or at least he didn't know that reason himself.

No matter what it was, he just wanted to know that he wasn't causing any problems for him. To be more honest, he didn't want his influence to be negative in any way.

This had Mink thinking that it might have been a bad idea to have had Aoba move in with him.

He just wanted the two of them to be at peace for once.

And he felt the decision to leave the city was best for the both of them.

Whatever it was, he hoped his overthinking wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Aoba," Mink walked into their bedroom where Aoba laid, curled up in what seemed to be at least three blankets.

"What are you doing still in bed?"

"Mm." Aoba mumbled and rolled to the other side.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He didn't reply.

"..Was it something I did?" Now Mink really started to worry.

"Mm-mm." He replied.

Well, this was awkward.

For some odd reason, Aoba just wouldn't turn around to look at him.

Perhaps he had something to say?

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nu."

"Aoba, look at me."

He slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes, but covered the most of his face.

Somehow, he still felt slightly intimidated by Mink...as well as something else he did not feel like discussing.

Mink cupped his face and brought his in closer to him to the point where they were only an inch away from each other.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to keep things from me."

"M-Mink.."

Aoba didn't want to say it nor knew how to.

He had a bit of a fantasy when they first met and a strange one at that. But he had forgotten it up until he saw the braided parts of Minks hair.

His fantasy may have had something to do with maybe, probably, possibly braiding his hair himself.

As odd as it sounded, he thought about seriously asking him to do so.

But he let it go with the moving process and all. At least until he saw him taking out a few of his braids the other day.

The compulsion to ask mixed with a few other odd feelings made him think twice about it.

"Mink, I...don't want you to worry so much." Aoba whispered to him, trying to reason with his worrysome self.

"Then tell me why you've been like this for two days." They have already intimate with each other before, so Aoba didn't entirely know why his feelings were stopping him from telling Mink this stupid little fantasy.

"I just.." He sat up on the bed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want to seem odd but, I had this fantasy and it's kinda been on my mind lately."

Mink didn't know exactly how to take any of this in.

"What is it?" He slid his hands on Aoba's hips and leaned against him.

"A-Ah well..I was thinking about kinda maybe..braid your hair.. I-I didn't want you to think I was weird or anything but, I just really wanted thought it would look kinda cute on you.." He couldn't stop himself from blushing even more at this point.

It wasn't exactly odd to Mink that made him question the situation but the fact that Aoba had been avoiding him over some silly fantasizing.

Maybe he really wanted it to happen and that's why he never said anything?

That certainly got Mink thinking.

He sat on the bed and pulled Aoba closer to him, kissing his cheek as he did so.

"If you wanted to do it so bad, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just embarrassed and I still am.." Aoba buried his head into his chest.

"Don't be, I think it's very cute," He took out his hair from his ponytail and let it down.

"Do what you wish."

Aoba looked up and smiled when he saw his hair down.

That smile is why Mink always fell for him. Something about it gave him a different kind of will. One that made him want to live each day just a little bit more than the last.

"You really don't mind?"

Mink shook his head and Aoba commenced the braiding.

It was an hour later and about ten small strands of braids later before Aoba finally fell asleep on Minks chest. Mink felt the braids in his hair and thought of how cute it would be if Aoba had a few himself. The idea quickly became a reality.

As soon as he was finished, he pulled up the covers over the both of them and eventually fell asleep stroking the blue locks that laid so contently before him.

And that's how the two of them spent the remainder of the evening.


End file.
